


Coming Home

by kelex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home to the beast.  Set between <i>Tabula Rasa</i> and <i>Entropy</i>; references to <i>Something Blue</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Spike wondered how long it would be before she left this time. 

It was never all that long; usually just enough for Buffy to get what she wanted out of him, he reflected. Then off she went to pretend that nothing was going on between them at all. 

A roll or three in the hay, and if he didn't say anything about it, maybe a bit of a cuddle afterwards until she realized what she was doing and jerked away like he was poison to her. And maybe he was poison, seeping into the dark crevices of her life, tainting and spoiling her for anything but him. 

He never took his eyes off her until she left, because he didn't know when she'd be back, only that she would be. Now, she was lying still beside him, tucked close to him on her side in a rare moment of quiet for both of them. His fingers swept through her hair, then down her back and up over her shoulders as he touched her skin. 

She twitched him off with a ghost of a smile and a soft giggle as his fingertips teased somewhere ticklish, and Spike kept his fingers moving down. He knew what the quiet meant. "You're thinking again, pet," Spike whispered softly, trailing black-lacquered fingernails over Buffy's thighs. "I thought that the whole point of this was not thinking," he continued in the same soft whisper, not letting on that he'd been doing the exact same thing. Instead, he was trying to tease her into either sex or sharing her thoughts, whichever meant she'd stay just a little longer. 

"It is," Buffy answered, dragging her nails over the back of Spike's wandering hands.

"So apparently, I'm not doin' m'job right," Spike said, tone light but words loaded with more seriousness than they should have been. "Or you're just thinking way too much for one round to take care of it all."

"You're doing fine, Spike."

"Really?" he asked, settling over Buffy as his knee pushed her legs just a little wider open so that his fingers could slide inside the wet entrance between her legs. It was slick and sticky hot, damp and stretched from their first bout and Spike teased her mercilessly, rubbing his thumb over her clit as his fingers stroked in and out. "Better now?"

"Oh," she whimpered, hooking one leg around Spike's waist and lifting into his strokes. "Spike…" She lifted her head up enough to suck at his throat, dragging her teeth over it.

Spike's other hand came up to stroke Buffy's exposed neck, even as he gasped and let his head fall back at the scrape of her teeth. His fingertips traced over the scar of Buffy's neck, from Angel's bite during the Mayor's Ascension and later re-opened by Dracula. It was the only way he hadn't been inside her.

"You know, it's almost better than a good shag," he said softly as he rubbed over the raised scar. "But you already know that, don't you, Slayer? Been tasted before, felt it sinkin' into you like fire?"

Buffy shuddered again. "Angel," she gasped out in explanation.

Spike's grip tightened on Buffy's throat. "Don't. Mention. That name. Not in our bed. Not when we're like this." His voice cracked, but whether it was due to the emotion he felt or the sensation of Buffy's slit tightening around him in answer to his increasing grip, he didn't know. "Like it a little dangerous, don't you?" Spike pressed his fingers deeper inside her, then dropped his head to lick over the scar. "Want me to taste you?"

"Yes," she answered, arching her back and offering her entire body to Spike.

"Oh, God." Spike closed his eyes as soon as she'd spoken, feeling his face changing, the demon rising and sharpening his teeth. He flicked his tongue over the sharp points as he hissed, and gathered Buffy up in his arms. 

Buffy reached down as Spike lifted her, feeling him hot and hard between her legs as she guided him in. His cock filled her completely, threatened to split her in half as he growled in her ear before yanking her head back by the hair to bare her throat.

Yellow demon-eyes fell on the scar from Angel's bite, and Spike growled angrily. He thrust his hips forward, shifting his cock inside Buffy's body before sinking his fangs into her neck.

Human blood exploded against his tongue for the first time in years, for the first time since he'd been chipped, and he grunted. Hot, coppery, sweet and thick, spurt after spurt spilled out into Spike's mouth as he sucked. He couldn't _stop_ moaning, because Buffy's muscles were locked tight around his cock, so firmly that not even his vampire strength could pull himself loose to thrust.

Buffy was screaming, moaning, twisting, writhing like a snake under Spike's body. Her hips were thrusting, sliding along Spike's cock, impaling herself over and over again. Her nails scrabbled against Spike's back, leaving bloody red claw-marks in her wake as she tried to find something to anchor herself with. 

Her thighs rubbed against Spike's hips, pulling him closer as the arch of her throat made the blood pump harder as it flowed into Spike's waiting mouth.

Blood and sex mingled together as they rushed out of Buffy's body, blood surging out as it was replaced by the stabbing thrusts of Spike's cock.

It was a heavy, cloying scent in Spike's nose as he finally ripped his fangs out of Buffy's neck. The holes still leaked sweet blood and he lapped at it with his tongue.

Buffy was panting heavily, whimpering as she felt Spike's tongue on her neck matching the insistent plunge of his cock. The cold shivers of blood loss collided with the hot frissons of sex and desire that shot through every inch of her body. She couldn't breathe through it, fought for every gasp as Spike seemed determined to suck every bit of life out of her, if not through her neck, then through sex instead.

"Lumpy... sexy... sexy when you're lumpy," Buffy gasped out, letting go of Spike's shoulder as she stroked over his forehead, brows and nose, feeling the bumps of his vampire face. But even as she said it, Spike's face smoothed out and he kissed her, his tongue stroking deep in her mouth and sharing the taste of her blood. 

Buffy sucked greedily at it, almost feeding on the taste as Spike gave it to her, her grip on his body and his cock both tightening again as she twisted up to meet him.

Spike couldn't control the moans that came out of his throat as Buffy writhed beneath him. Like a pair of animals they were mating, amidst the blood, torn sheets, and sweat-soaked mattress.

Spike met every twist and jerk of Buffy's body with a hard thrust. "Got the taste for it now, Slayer?" Spike taunted softly. "Got the taste for blood in your system and gettin' bit is just part of the fun now, isn't it?" He bared his teeth again between kisses, and he ran his fingers through the twin trails of blood that dripped from the holes in her neck and fed his bloody fingers into her mouth.

Buffy eagerly licked the blood that Spike fed her as she clamped her muscles around his cock with all of her strength. 

Spike came. His fingers left bruises on the side of Buffy's face and on her shoulder as he stiffened and cried out. His mouth covered the wounds on her neck and sucked out the last slow trickles as they dripped out of her over-stimulated body.

Her own orgasm exploded seconds later as Spike sucked again, while his cock filled her with blood-warmed semen. Each suck and each thrust made her quiver, and she felt like she came forever.

When she was aware of things again, Spike was lying dazed beside her, not even trying to sort out the tangled mess of sticky sheets that twined them both together. Instead, one of his arms went over her waist as he rolled onto his stomach, and his cool fingers wrapped tightly around her hot ones.

Spike didn't say anything when Buffy's fingers grasped his, just squeezed them back silently and closed his eyes as he waited for her inevitable exit.

It didn't come, and Buffy just put her head on Spike's shoulder, closing her eyes as her exhausted body forced her to rest.

The End


End file.
